Una Estrella En Dalton
by kurt-klaine-blaine
Summary: kurt es un actor muy famoso viviendo el sueño de cualquier adolescente, hasta que en día su padre lo obliga a volver a Ohio para que estudie en una escuela normal, podrá adaptarse a su vieja vida de nuevo y nueva escuela? (es mi primera historia sean amables y espero que no sea tan mala :D)
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: 

Kurt Hummel tiene la vida que cualquier adolescente desearía, tiene fama y fortuna y es un actor mundialmente reconocido con decenas de reconocimientos a su corta edad, el inició su carrera a los 10 años mudándose desde Ohio a California donde se presento su oportunidad de actuar en una película con actores reconocidos que fue todo un éxito y desde ese momento su carrera despego. 

Su madre había sido una actriz muy famosa en su tiempo pero se retiró muy joven a causa de que quería una vida normal y una familia, no se supo nada de ella hasta el día que se anunció su muerte y fue cuándo se descubrió que tenía un hijo, del que todos esperaban se convirtiera en una estrella como su madre. 

Kurt siempre quiso seguir los pasos de su madre y ser famoso y aunque a su padre nunca le gusto la idea lo apoyo y es así como se mudaron.  
Actualmente kurt tiene 17 años y toda su vida era un sueño hasta el día que su padre lo visita molestó por las Calificaciones que recibió y decide que kurt tome un descanso en la actuación y vuelva a Ohio hasta que se gradué en una escuela normal, es así como termina de regresó en Ohio sin saber que sucederá a partir de ahora y dónde tendrá que tomar una gran decisión sobre su futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Era un día común en la vida de kurt Hummel actualmente estaba comiendo su cena en su departamento, estaba completamente agotado pues había estado grabando su nueva película todo el día y como eran las últimas escenas estaba haciendo horas extras para terminar antes.  
Después de terminar su cena tomo una ducha y cuando estaba a punto de acostarse en su cama su teléfono sonó en su mesita de noche, estaba pensando en ignorarlo cuando vio que era su padre

**-hola?****  
****-Ey chico como estas?****  
****-cansado.. Pero necesitas algo papá?****  
****-bueno siento molestarte chico pero solo quería avisarte que mañana iré a verte****  
****-que? porque eh quiero decir que vienes por algo en especial porque en realidad estoy muy ocupado****  
****-bueno si pero lo sabrás mañana así que te dejo descansar adiós hijo-****  
**

kurt abrió su boca para contestar pero su padre ya había colgado así que se quedo pensando cual era la razón por la que su padre lo visitaría y si fue tan improvisado quería decir que es algo importante y tal vez no muy bueno y pensando en eso es como se quedo dormido.

**********************************************************  
Al día siguiente kurt estaba grabando una escena cuando Susan su representante lo llamo a su oficina cuando llegó lo primero que vio fue a su padre sentado frente a Susan

**-papa!**-Grito y corrió a darle un abrazo  
-estoy tan feliz de verte-dije y era cierto hace meses que no lo veía.

-**estoy feliz de verte también chico**-dijo con una sonrisa  
-así que vas a decirme para que has venido a visitarme

-**si en realidad es por eso que Susan también está aquí**\- dijo mirándolo

-**bueno Burt sabes que me alegra verte como siempre pero debo decir que estoy intrigada del porque estoy aquí**

**-la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque he recibido las notas de los últimos exámenes de kurt-**dijo mirando a Susan y luego a mí.

-**oh y hay algún problema**\- dijo Susan

-**si! el problema es que kurt ha estado bajando sus notas desde hace varios meses-** dijo enojado

-**espera papá eso no puede ser! yo no pude haber bajado tanto mis notas**-dije sorprendido

-**bueno pues lo hiciste y quiero saber por qué?**

-**bueno lo que pasa es que he estado ocupado filmando la película y no tengo tiempo para estudiar-**dije algo avergonzado, pues se lo importante que son mis notas para mi padre y no quiero decepcionarlo

-**y es por eso que he tomado una decisión**-dijo mi padre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, Susan y yo nos miramos y miramos a mi padre esperando que hablara

-**he tomado la decisión que cuando termines de grabar esta película volverás a Ohio conmigo y estudiaras un una escuela normal**-sentencio  
Susan y yo nos quedamos en estado de shock ante lo que acababa de decir y cuando reaccionamos

-**qué?! **_**Papá**_** no puedes hacer esto estoy en la cima de mi carrera no puedo renunciar ahora, no me obligues a hacerlo!-**grite mientras tanto Susan trataba de convencerlo también

-**Burt! no puedes hacer eso la carrera de kurt podría arruinarse! además de que no puede irse en este momento tiene negociaciones para tres películas!**\- grito

-**ya basta! cálmense los dos mi decisión ya está tomada, kurt volverás a Ohio y te graduaras en una escuela normal, ya que te gradúes es tu decisión si quieres volver a la actuación o quieres ir a la universidad-**dijo mirándome yo no sabía que decir pues en el fondo sabía que era cierto que he estado descuidando mis estudios a causa de la actuación.

-**mira Burt**-dijo Susan**\- se que estas molesto pero esta no es la solución****  
**

**-si lo es, kurt necesita un descanso y concentrarse en sus estudios no le vendrá mal un poco de normalidad en su vida-**dijo decidido

-**estoy de acuerdo pero no en este momento kurt tiene proyectos que hacer y no puede irse así nada mas-**dijo Susan preocupada

**-qué yo sepa no tiene mas películas para filmar además de la actual****  
**

**-bueno no pero tiene algunas propuestas y..-****  
**

-**no-** dije ganando la atención de los dos-**tienes razón papá yo he estado descuidando mis estudios y se que te prometí que si me convertía en actor siempre estarían primero mis estudios-**dije observando a mi padre con una sonrisa

-**así que volveré a Ohio a estudiar mi último año-**  
Susan estaba mirándome con la boca abierta y mi padre con una sonrisa orgullosa.

**-..Kurt-** intento Susan pero yo negué con la cabeza mi decisión estaba tomada volvería a Ohio para mi último año de escuela.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: 

**Blaine**  
era temprano en la mañana cuando caminaba por los pasillos de Dalton directo a la cafetería para desayunar era viernes así que estaba feliz de que mañana no tendría clases pues en realidad estaba muy cansado, cuando llegue tome mi desayuno y me dirigí a la mesa con mis amigos Wes, David, Jeff y Nick saludándolos. 

-**hola chicos buenos días**-dije sentándome  
-**buenos días Blaine**-dijeron mis amigos  
-**wow Blaine estas bien parece como que no has dormido en días**\- dijo Wes  
-**si estoy bien es que me dormí un poco tarde anoche**  
-**y porqué? no tuvimos tarea ayer**-dijo Nick  
**-eh si es que yo eh bueno...**  
-**déjame adivinar, te quedaste viendo las entrevistas y películas de Kurt Hummel toda la noche- **dijo David riéndose al igual que los demás  
-**que eso no es cierto!** \- grite sonrojándome porque en realidad si era cierto  
-**oh Blaine no finjas sabemos lo obsesionado que estas por ese actor y lo acosador que te pones sobre el**-dijo Jeff burlándose  
-**no soy un acosador!-** dije molesto- **solo creo que es un gran actor y lo admiro-**dije nervioso  
-**si claro, es por eso que tienes fotos de él escondidas en tu habitación con frases de lo hermoso, precioso, perfecto que es...**

**-ok! ya basta ya entendí está bien admito que tal vez tenga un enamoramiento en kurt Hummel pero no es gran cosa, no es como si lo fuera a conocer alguna vez así que ya olvídenlo-** dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a mi clase, aunque no podía evitar pensar en kurt el era tan increíble, y deseaba más que nada conocerlo algún día. Aunque eso no cambiaría nada el seguiría siendo un simple sueño y nada más. 

Las clases pasaron rápidamente para mi alegría y como hoy no teníamos práctica warbler, ya que Wes fue llamado por el director me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cuando llegué hice la tarea que tenia ya que no era mucha y cuando terminé tenía pensado dormir un poco, cuando observe mi computadora con las paginas que estaba viendo anoche y decidí navegar un poco y ver si había noticias nuevas sobre kurt, cuando vi un artículo que me llamo la atención y cuando vi que era me quede en estado de shock sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

**Esta es mi primer historia así que como se darán cuenta no soy muy buena, así que me ayudaría mucho si me dieran consejos para hacer esta historia mejor.. se los agradecería mucho :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: 

**kurt:**

La semana paso muy rápido por fin termine de grabar la película y ahora estaba en mi habitación empacando mis cosas, no podía evitar estar triste este departamento fue mi hogar por 8 años, pero a la vez estaba feliz de estar en mi antigua casa, si soy honesto extraño mi vieja habitación y un poco de normalidad y paz aunque ya me había acostumbrado a la locura de la fama. 

-**Kurt**\- levanto la vista y me encuentro con mi padre  
-**si?**  
-**solo quería decirte que ya compre los boletos de avión y salimos mañana, así que termina de empacar- **dijo antes de salir de mi habitación.  
Suspiro y termino de empacar lo que me falta.

Cuando termine fui a la sala a descansar junto a mi padre 

-**se que estas triste por irte pero te ayudara un poco de normalidad en tu vida-**me dijo observándome - **no es tanto que este triste, más bien estoy asustado-** admití  
-**de qué?-** pregunto 

\- **no sé... de que todo va a cambiar y tengo miedo que sea como cuando vivía ahí que todos me molestaban y se burlaban de mi, aquí soy una estrella todos quieren ser mis amigos en cambio en Ohio soy simplemente kurt el chico gay del que todos se ríen- **dije asustado sintiendo lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos 

-**escucha kurt mírame**\- dijo mi padre haciendo que levantara mi cabeza-**tu eres un chico increíble no importa si eres famoso o no y te prometo que no será como antes, tu eres fuerte kurt no debe importante lo que piensen los demás, se tu mismo y te amaran y si alguien quiere molestarte tienes guardaespaldas de 2 metros para ayudarte-** dijo riendo 

-**gracias papá, tienes razón no soy el mismo chico de antes que se asustaba por todo esta vez puedo cuidarme por mi mismo y sin importarme lo que digan los demás-**dije con una sonrisa  
-**ahora que te parece si dormimos un poco que mañana tenemos un gran día****  
****-claro, buenas noches papá-**dije dándole un abrazo  
-**buenas noches chico**

*********  
nuestro vuelo por fin aterrizo en Ohio después de unas horas era bueno ver el aeropuerto tranquilo a diferencia de los ángeles lleno de paparazzi tratando de averiguar a donde iba, habían estado así desde que susan anuncio mi descanso de la actuación a causa de mis estudios todos habían estado muy sorprendidos sobre eso, estuve recibiendo llamadas de mis amigos y compañeros para saber si era cierto, debo decir que algunos me desearon suerte y otros me dijeron que era un error aunque no me importa la decisión ya estaba tomada. 

Tomamos un taxi a nuestra casa, no puedo creer que nada ha cambiado nuestra casa sigue igual pensé sonriendo  
-**bueno estamos en casa**\- dijo mi padre  
-**en casa**\- repetí estoy en casa sonreí.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: 

**Blaine:**  
Blaine no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la representante de kurt acababa de anunciar que el se tomaría un descanso de la actuación para terminar sus estudios, no sabía cómo sentirse por una parte estaba feliz de que kurt se preocupara tanto por su educación como para tomar un descanso de la actuación estando en la cima de su carrera, pero por otro lado estaba triste de que no sabría nada de kurt por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. 

-**Ey Blaine ¿qué haces?-**dijo Jeff  
-**chicos este no es un buen momento**-  
-**que porque no?-** dijo Nick  
-**acabo de enterarme de algo que no sé cómo reaccionar**-dije mirando a mi computadora  
\- **qué?** -dijeron los dos ansiosos  
**-kurt se tomara un descanso en su carrera para terminar sus estudios-**dijo de forma grave 

Nick y Jeff se quedaron viendo a Blaine por un momento y luego rodaron los ojos  
-**enserio Blaine! es por eso que estas en una crisis no es gran cosa solo se tomara un descanso no se retirara para siempre-**dijo Nick 

**-pero ustedes no entienden! no dijeron cuanto tiempo tomaría su descanso, que pasa si son años antes de que vuelva a hacer otra película y si nunca vuelve!**-grite pero fui interrumpido por una bofetada en mi cara

\- **Ey que fue eso!-**grite a Jeff que es quien me había golpeado 

-**lo siento Blaine pero estas entrando en pánico, así que tenía que detenerte-**dijo con una sonrisa inocente  
-**y tenias que golpearme para eso!** \- **bueno, si tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad-** dijo riendo  
-**bueno ya! Jeff y yo veníamos a ver si quieres jugar videojuegos con nosotros-** dijo Nick  
-**no esta vez tengo cosas que hacer-**dije  
\- **que seguir acosando a kurt**-dijo Jeff  
-**no! y ya adiós no vemos más tarde-** dije empujándolos fuera de mi habitación. 

Me acosté en mi cama pensando que estará haciendo kurt en estos momentos (ok, tal vez estoy un poco obsesionado). 

*************  
**kurt:**  
estaba acostado en mi cama pensando que hacer, estaba tan aburrido que estaba considerando ir de compras cuando mi padre llamo a mi puerta y entro 

**-Ey chico solo quería darte esta información es sobre las dos escuelas a las que podrías ir, así que echa un vistazo a la información para que te ayude a tomar una decisión**-dijo dejando las hojas en mi cama, las tome y me di cuenta que una era aquí en lima y la otra era en westerville a dos horas de aquí  
**-papá porque me das cómo opción una escuela que está a dos horas de casa?-**pregunte confundido  
-**bueno la razón es que me dijeron que era una muy buena escuela que en sus reglas tiene el no acoso e intimidación que pensé que te agradaría por las preocupaciones que tienes**-dijo  
-**que pasa con la otra?-** pregunte  
-**bueno esa es una escuela pública normal a la que puedes asistir si no quieres ir a la otra en westerville pero te dejare para que leas todo y en la cena me dices tú decisión-**dijo retirándose. 

Así que tome toda la información y la leí cuando mi padre me llamo a la cena yo ya tenía una decisión 

-**papá ya he tomado mi decisión**\- mi padre me observo esperando a que la dijera- **he decidido que iré a mckinley**-dije 

Mi padre se sorprendió ante mi decisión pero estuvo de acuerdo  
ahora solo esperaba que tomé la decisión correcta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5:

**Kurt:**  
creo que cometí un gran error es mi tercer día en mckinley y ya me estoy volviendo loco, desde el momento en que llegue me reconocieron así que hubo gritos... demasiados gritos sobre todo de una chica completamente loca llamada Rachel que quería convertirse en mi "mejor amiga" porque según ella pronto será una gran estrella, así que estos días e estado escondiéndome de ella así como de las demás chicas que quieren que salga con ellas aunque saben que soy gay por no hablar de los deportistas que al parecer no les agrado mucho, así que definitivamente no fue mi mejor decisión.

Cuando llegué a casa prepare la cena y tome un baño antes de que papá llegara a casa.  
Cuando llegó a casa cenamos y cuando estábamos en la sala viendo televisión me preparé para lo que iba a decir

-**papá-**dije con calma  
-**si chico**\- me miro  
-**eh yo quería decirte algo-**dije nervioso  
-**que cosa? está todo bien?**  
-**Si estoy bien no te preocupes por eso, pero creo que me equivoqué al elegir mckinley las clases son horribles y los estudiantes y profesores están locos, por favor papá deja que me transfiera a la otra escuela-**dije casi suplicando  
mi padre me miro por un momento y luego se hecho a reír dejándome confundido  
-**que porqué te ríes**?- pregunte  
\- **no es nada malo solo suponía que me lo pedirías tarde o temprano se como son las escuelas públicas y definitivamente son de locos**\- dijo riendo  
-**espera, así qué no estás molestó?**  
-**claro que no si soy honesto yo quería que fueras a la otra escuela desde el principio pero sabía que sería una buena experiencia para ti la escuela pública y no pensé que duraras más de un día**-dijo

Yo lo mire insultado, iba a responder pero habló primero  
-**no me lo tomes a mal, solo que mckinley es una locura**\- dijo  
-**créeme que lo se fue la peor decisión que he tomado solo espero que la otra escuela sea mejor**-suspiré  
-**lo será ya veras, pero creo que deberías terminar al menos la semana, mientras arreglo todo para tu transferencia**  
-**bueno supongo que puedo soportar unos días más-** dije feliz de que me cambiaría de escuela.

-**aunque-** dije pensando, mi padre mi miró-**esa escuela está a dos horas de casa así qué será complicado conducir dos horas todos los días.**  
-**bueno no tienes que hacerlo**  
-**qué quieres decir?-** lo observe confundido  
\- **esa escuela cuenta con dormitorios para los estudiantes, así que tal vez puedas quedarte ahí****  
****\- no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea**  
\- **nadie te molestará allí kurt tienen reglas así que no te preocupes por eso****  
**\- **lo pensaré, estoy cansado me iré a dormir ok?****  
**-**está bien, buenas noches hijo****  
**\- **buenas noches papá**\- dije antes de ir a mi habitación tenía mucho que pensar antes de mi transferencia, pero era oficial  
\- **me transferiré a Dalton-**dije mientras me acostaba en mi cama con una sonrisa

Aquí esta otro capitulo y quiero agradecer a CereceresDany por ser mi primer Reviews GRACIAS! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6: 

**Kurt:**

Era sábado por la mañana cuando mi padre y yo llegamos a Dalton lo primero que pensé fue que era increíble, pasamos por unos pasillos enormes hasta llegar a la oficina del director 

**\- hola bienvenidos pasen por favor**\- anuncio el director parecía agradable  
-**hola gracias por recibirnos tan pronto**-dijo mi padre  
-**no hay problema, tengo entendido que quieres asistir a Dalton**-se dirigió hacia mi 

-**así es, espero que no haya problema**-dije nervioso  
-**bueno considerando que las clases iniciaron hace solo tres semanas no habrá problema**-dijo causando que suspirara de alivio mi padre y el director estuvieron hablando y arreglando todo mientras yo observaba mi alrededor hasta que llamaron a la puerta y observé entrar a dos chicos 

-**señor director nos mandó llamar** \- dijo uno de ellos demasiado formal  
\- **así es señor wesley los llame porque quiero que le den un recorrido por Dalton a nuestro nuevo estudiante si no les importa****  
**-**claro señor director no será ningún problema**-dijo el otro chico  
\- **bien entonces antes que nada permítanme que lo presente, el es kurt Hummel y será su nuevo compañero a partir del lunes**\- los dos chicos me miraron por primera vez y pude observar que se sorprendieron al verme pues me miraban con los ojos enormes sin decir una palabra, así que decidí hablar yo  
-**hola mucho gusto soy kurt**\- dije estirando mi mano al parecer funcionó pues me regresaron el saludo  
\- **...hola lo siento soy Wes -** **y yo David**-dijo el otro chico  
\- **ellos se encargarán de mostrarte toda la escuela y los dormitorios por si deseas tener uno-** dijo el director mirándome  
-**Esta bien, aunque todavía no estoy seguro de los dormitorios-** dije mientras salía de la oficina siguiendo a los dos chicos. 

Cuando estábamos en el pasillo miré a Wes y David y vi que me miraban fijamente 

-**qué?**\- dije confundido  
-**nada!**-dijeron demasiado rápido yo me quede observándolos con una ceja levantada  
-**eh mejor vamos a mostrarte la escuela-** dijo Wes y empezó a caminar, me mostraron los salones de clases, las salas de descanso, la biblioteca así como todo lo demás, lo último que faltaba era la cafetería así que nos dirigimos ahí, era enorme y de buen gusto no cómo la de las escuelas públicas, mientras observaba vi a otros dos chicos observándome y vi que hablaban con Wes y David debo decir que me hizo sentir algo incómodo y de repente sonrieron y se acercaron a mi 

-**hola soy Jeff y el es Nick-** dijo un chico demasiado feliz  
\- **hola soy kurt hu...-**estaba diciendo cuando me interrumpió  
\- **yo lo sé! no necesitas presentarte creo que todos sabemos quién eres-** dijo emocionado, yo sonreí un poco incómodo  
-** no le hagas caso solo está emocionado que no te asuste-**dijo el otro chico Nick  
**\- bueno kurt listo para ver los dormitorios -** dijo David antes de que dijeran otra cosa  
\- **claro vamos**  
-**podemos ir?-**pregunto Jeff  
-**por supuesto - **dije con una sonrisa  
-**así que cómo las habitaciones que están vacías están cerradas te mostraremos la nuestra, David y yo compartimos una y Jeff y Nick otra-**dijo Wes 

Primero vimos la de Wes y David era bastante común pero me gusto pero cuando llegamos a la de Nick y Jeff creo que tenía que ser ilegal lo que le hicieron a su habitación estaba llena de posters de videojuegos y bandas que no conocía y basuras en el piso y en lo único que podía pensar era que  
\- **esto es horrible!****  
**-**Ey no está tan mal es genial**\- dijo Jeff  
**\- si genial no sería la palabra que yo usaría... Pero en fin no me mostraran una habitación individual**?  
-**si no te preocupes te mostraremos una**-dijo David sonriendo misteriosamente  
-**de quién?**  
-**es de uno de nuestros amigos que no se encuentra aquí este fin de semana****  
**-**pero como me la mostrarán si no está**\- dije confundido  
-**pues tenemos una llave de su habitación**-dijo Wes  
-**esperen! y el no se molestara de que entremos**  
-**no creo que se moleste con nada que tenga que ver contigo**\- Jeff susurró  
-**qué?-**lo mire  
-**nada!-**dijeron todos  
-**eh... ok**  
-**bueno ya vamos**-dijeron 

cuando entramos me di cuenta que era muy parecida a las demás pero esta era más ordenada y de mejor gusto que las otras  
-**me encanta**-dije-**el dueño de esta habitación tiene buen gustó**-elogié  
-**si bueno yo pienso que la mía es mejor-** Jeff respondió  
-**así que kurt has tomado una decisión?-**pregunto Wes ignorando a Jeff  
-**sí**-sonreí 

******  
-**chico has terminado?-**mi padre preguntó  
-**así es y he decidido que obtendré una habitación pero una quiero una individual****  
**-**por supuesto y para tu suerte tenemos una disponible**-dijo el director  
cuando terminamos todo me despedí de mis nuevos amigos y volvimos a casa donde empaque para el lunes volver a Dalton.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7: 

Blaine:  
regrese a Dalton el domingo en la noche después de pasar el fin de semana en casa a causa de una reunión familiar, cuando llegue supe que algo pasaba pues mis amigos se veían demasiado felices y emocionados 

-**ok van a decirme que pasa? porque me están sonriendo desde que llegué**  
-**oh no es nada, sólo te extrañamos este fin de semana**-dijo Jeff inocente  
yo los miré por un momento y me encogí de hombros  
-**Esta bien, si no quieren decirme no me importa-**dije regresando a mi videojuego sin darme cuenta que los otros se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron 

*************  
**Blaine:**

Al día siguiente antes de clases Wes nos dijo que haríamos nuestra presentación de los warblers antes del almuerzo, así que cuando salí de clases fui a la sala antes que se me hiciera tarde, cuando llego Nick que era el último nos preparamos para cantar, pero cuando estaba a media canción observe al frente y me pregunte si me había vuelto loco y estaba alucinando porqué no podía ser real lo que estaba viendo, así que seguí cantando cómo si nada pasara. 

***********  
**kurt:**  
cuando llegué en la mañana a Dalton fui a una oficina para que me dieran mi horario y las llaves de mi habitación, estuve más tiempo de lo que pensé que cuando salí de la oficina ya. Me había perdido dos clases y cuándo me disponía a buscar mi siguiente clase me encontré con Nick 

-**oye Nick**  
-**kurt! ya estás aquí que bien**  
-**si pero me podrías decir por dónde es mi clase?**  
-**no te molestes las clases se cancelaron hasta después del almuerzo****  
**-**qué porqué?**  
-**los warblers haremos una presentación y el director dio permiso para que los demás estudiantes la vean****  
**-**oh! está bien en dónde será?**  
-**tu solo sígueme y sabrás pero ya vamos si no llegaré tarde**-dijo sonriendo

así que lo seguí cuando llegamos Nick se fue al centro de la sala donde estaban ya Wes, David y Jeff con otros que supuse eran los warblers aunque no podía ver mucho pues había muchos estudiantes, de repente escuché que empezaron a hacer armonías y alguien empezó a cantar su voz era increíble así que me acerque para observar mejor, el cantante era un chico que se veía un poco más bajo que yo pero era muy atractivo así que no podía dejar de mirarlo, juraría que él me miró por un momento fijamente pero volvió a cantar sin volver a mirar hacia donde yo estaba, que digamos que me ofendió un poco pero seguí observando cuando terminaron los estudiantes empezaron a salir pero yo me quedé para hablar con los chicos y vi que estaban hablando con el cantante pero me acerque de todas formas 

-**chicos eso fue genial no pensé que fueran tan buenos**-dije en broma todos me miraron y pude ver que el cantante se puso pálido y pensé que se desmayaría  
\- **estoy ofendido! por supuesto que somos increíbles**-dijo Jeff pero yo estaba más preocupado por el chico frente a mí que no le hice caso  
-**oye estas bien?-**le pregunte todos me miraron a mí y después al otro chico  
-**si**-fue todo lo que me contesto  
-**le pasa algo? dios díganme que no va a vomitar-** dije dando un paso atrás  
-**no, no te preocupes está bien Blaine es así**-dijo David  
-**oh! está bien, bueno ya que las clases iniciarán después del almuerzo iré a ver mi habitación adiós chicos-estaba a punto de irme cuando me regrese** \- **fue un placer conocerte Blaine nos vemos más tarde**\- le sonreí y me fue dejando a Blaine mirando por donde me había ido.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8: 

Blaine:  
me quede en shock mirando mientras kurt se iba hasta que ya no lo podía ver, me voltee a ver a mis amigos que me miraban con una sonrisa 

-**Qué está pasando aquí!-**grité estaba tan confundido  
-**de que hablas Blaine? yo no veo nada raro por aquí-**dijo David mientras pretendía que observaba el lugar  
-**no se David! tal vez el hecho de que kurt Hummel si! KURT HUMMEL! esta aquí en Dalton**-no puedo creer que actúen como si no pasara nada!  
-**bueno Blaine eso no es raro es simplemente un nuevo estudiante**-dijo Wes burlándose  
-**Qué! el va estudiar aquí! y acabo de hacer el mayor ridículo al conocerlo**  
-**no estuviste tan mal al parecer hasta kurt que no te conoce pensó que vomitarías, tómalo como un logro**-dijo Nick yo lo observe molesto pero entonces recordé  
-**dios! ni siquiera pude decirle yo mismo mi nombre seguramente piensa que soy perdedor-**dije derrotado  
-**no lo creo, al parecer le agradaste considerando que prácticamente no hablaste-**Jeff respondió  
-**si! totalmente le agradaste incluso se regresó para despedirse de ti-**David dijo emocionado 

yo me quede pensando  
-**de verdad lo creen?****  
**-**si!-**gritaron todos  
sonreí un poco pero me di cuenta de algo  
-**chicos como se supone que estaré cerca de kurt sin hacer el ridículo, ya ven lo que paso **  
**-pues actúa como tú mismo y...**  
-**no puedo hacer eso! qué pasa si se entera de todas las imágenes que tengo de él en mi habitación pensara que soy un acosador y se ira y nunca lo veré de nuevo o peor! él se quedará pero harán que yo me vaya y...- -ok ya entendimos!-**dijo Wes  
-**lo siento chicos pero estoy nervioso**  
-**lo sabemos Blaine pero no tienes que volverte loco, considerando las cosas kurt es solo un chico como nosotros****  
**abrí la boca para contestar pero Jeff hablo primero  
-**si! excepto que él tiene mucho más dinero que todos nosotros juntos y es famoso**  
-**no ayudas Jeff!-**Nick le dijo golpeándole la cabeza  
-**ay! eso no era necesario****  
**

mientras Jeff y Nick se peleaban yo me quedé pensando  
-**ya se!-**grite y todos me miraron  
-**para no hacer el ridículo frente a kurt evitare estar en donde el este**  
-**pero no estarías evitándolo de esa forma? pensé que querías hablar con el y conocerlo**-dijo David confundido  
-**lo sé, pero por el momento no puedo hacerlo, así que será mejor, a que haga algo vergonzoso cada vez que el este cerca y ustedes me ayudaran**-dije  
**-como se supone que te ayudaremos?-**Jeff dijo  
-**fácil sólo eviten que estemos en el mismo lugar no es tan difícil**  
-**creo que es un error, pero está bien nosotros nos encargaremos de todo**-dijo Wes  
**-gracias chicos! ahora tengo que ir por un libro que olvidé en mi habitación nos vemos en el almuerzo-** y salí corriendo 

******************************  
-**creen que funcione?-**Nick dijo  
**-claro que no, pero será interesante ver a Blaine intentarlo**-dijo Jeff y todos estuvieron de acuerdo 

*****************************  
**kurt:**  
cuando llegué a mi nueva habitación vi que todas mis cosas ya estaban ahí así que decidí desempacar al menos un poco de mi ropa para que no se maltrate, estuve un rato haciendo eso cuando me di cuenta que según mi horario el almuerzo seria pronto así que tome mis cosas y salí de mi habitación, no sé qué paso pero un momento estaba cerrando mi puerta y al otro estaba en el piso con alguien encima de mi cuando mire vi que era Blaine 

-**oh dios lo siento mucho no te vi yo...-**el levanto la vista y cuando me miro y se dio cuenta de quién era se levanto inmediatamente y salió corriendo gritando un **'lo siento'** antes de desaparecer 

me quede tirado en el piso un momento tratando de averiguar que pasó pero no podía pensar en una razón para lo que acaba de pasar, así que me levante y me fui a la cafetería 

-**definitivamente Blaine es un chico interesante**-susurre mientras caminaba. 

Si quieren darme ideas adelante todas serán bienvenidas, gracias por leer y no sean malos y dejen comentarios aunque sean críticas las tomare de buena forma **GRACIAS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9:**

**Kurt: **Cuando llegué a la cafetería vi a Blaine sentado con los chicos pero inmediatamente se levantó cuando me vio, debó decir que me molestó más de lo que debería así que me acerqué a los chicos 

**-hola**-dije sentándome  
-**hey kurt**-dijeron todos  
-**así qué porque se fue Blaine?-**pregunté tratando de sonar indiferente  
-**oh...el****  
****-…eh****  
****-el eh...Tenía algo que hacer****  
****-si!****  
**dijeron todos a la vez no muy convincente  
**-¿y que tenía que hacer?**  
los chicos se quedaron callados tratando de pensar en algo  
\- **no se molesten, ya sé porque se fue****  
****-enserio?**-dijo Nick  
-**Si, creo que lo hace bastante obvio al evitarme créanme que me ha pasado antes**  
-**bueno definitivamente Blaine es muy obvio no me sorprende que te diste cuenta**  
-**aha! así que es cierto**-dije mirándolos  
-**que! así que estabas diciendo eso para que nosotros te lo confirmáramos****  
****-así es fue bastante fácil-**dije con una sonrisa triunfal  
-**no puedo creer que nos engañaras!-**Jeff dijo sorprendido  
-**ya no es para tanto, pero lo importante es que tengo que hacer que Blaine cambie de opinión sobre mi****  
**-**espera que! porque vas hacer eso si te hace sentir incomodo te entendemos pero no hagas sentir mal a Blaine, cuando lo conozcas te darás cuenta que es increíble****  
**-**por supuesto qué no le diré nada malo y no me hace sentir incomodo simplemente quiero que se dé cuenta que sea lo que sea piensa de mi no es cierto**  
**-eh?-**todos lo miraron confundidos  
**-así que hare que cambié de opinión y se dé cuenta que soy asombroso-todos levantaron una ceja ante esto-y entonces se dará cuenta que no tiene porqué odiarme si! soy tan brillante-**dije mientras me levante y salí de la cafetería 

*******************************************  
-**que acaba de pasar?-**dijo Wes  
-**ni idea...pero creo que estábamos hablando de cosas totalmente diferentes**-dijo David  
**-estoy confundido pero creo que esto será divertido-**dijo Jeff sonriendo  
**-definitivamente**-Nick estuvo de acuerdo 

*******************************************  
**kurt:**  
iba caminando por un pasillo pensando en qué hacer para agradarle a Blaine cuando mi teléfono sonó, conteste sin fijarme en quien era molestó por que interrumpió mis pensamientos 

**-¿que!?****  
**-**vaya esa es la forma de hablar con tu mejor amiga después de meses?-**contesto una voz sarcástica que conocía muy bien  
-**santana!-**grite feliz- **no puedo creer que seas tú no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo debo admitir que te echó de menos****  
**-**si? pues no se nota ya que de lo primero qué me entero llegando a los ángeles es que te retiraste y te fuiste! y por medio de una revista en lugar de que tú me dijeras ya que se supone que somos mejores amigos-**dijo molesta  
-**bueno primero no me retire solo será por un tiempo pero volveré y segundo lo siento por no avisarte pero todo paso muy rápido y lo admito lo olvide-**dije en tono de disculpa  
-**bueno quiero saber que paso y más vale que sea bueno y aun tendrás que compensarme por olvidarte de decirme-**

así que le conté todo lo que ha pasado los últimos días incluyendo a mis nuevos amigos y terminé contándole lo de Blaine...  
-**así que voy a tratar de hacer algo para qué cambie de opinión sobre mi tengo un plan genial que no puede fallar y..-****  
**-**y porqué no sólo le preguntas y ya**-dijo santana  
**-¿qué?**  
-**Si quieres saber porque no le agradas y hacerlo cambiar de opinión porque no le preguntas y te ahorras drama****  
**-**tienes razón! ¿Porqué no pensé en eso?-**dije saliendo al patio de la escuela  
-**eh porque eres un idiota y drama queen que exagera todo y yo soy demasiado genial e inteligente**  
**-...vaya Santana incluso extrañe que me insultaras debo estar loco**-sonreí y

levanté la vista y entonces me di cuenta que Blaine estaba ahí en el patio  
-**santana tengo que irme, iré a aplicar tu consejo te llamare más tarde****  
****-ok pero espero todos los detalles**  
colgué y me acerqué hacía donde estaba sentado Blaine sumergido en sus pensamientos 

******************************************  
**Blaine:**  
después de que salí de la cafetería fui al patio y me senté bajo un árbol no podía creer que kurt estuviera en Dalton hace unos días estaba triste porque no sabría nada de el por un tiempo y ahora es mi compañero de clases y su habitación esta junto a la mía! no puedo evitar estar emocionado y feliz, pues tengo la oportunidad de verlo todos los días en persona pero tengo que dejar de actuar como un tonto cerca de él, pero no puedo evitarlo me pongo tan nervioso estando cerca de él, después de todo yo nunca creí que lo conocería.. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien sentándose a mi lado sonreí de forma amable pensando que era uno de mis amigos pero cuando mire me congelé pues en realidad era kurt quién me miraba con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a mi 

-**hola Blaine espero que no te importe que me siente**  
**-...eh...no! no siéntate yo eh ya me iba-**estaba a punto de levantarme cuando kurt hablo  
-**no! no te vayas quiero preguntarte algo-**dijo tocando mi brazo yo trague saliva pues kurt me estaba tocando! pero entonces pensé en que me quería preguntar y entre en pánico que pasa si alguien le dijo que estoy obsesionado con el(aunque no lo estoy!) kurt interrumpió mis pensamientos pues al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi estado 

-**no es nada malo lo prometo****  
****-Esta bien ¿qué es?-**dije un poco aliviado  
**-no quiero que lo veas de mala forma pero no puedo evitar preguntártelo no tienes que responderme y promete que no te molestara-**dijo mirándome  
**-lo prometo-**dije confundido  
**-ok así que seré directo-**dijo decidido-**cuál es la razón por la que no te agradó?**  
yo me quedé con la boca abierta al escuchar eso y todo lo que pude decir fue  
**-¿qué?****  
****-lo que escuchaste cada vez que me acerco donde estas te vas y supongo que es porque no te agradó y no quieres estar cerca de mi****  
**-**dios kurt no es así! yo no te odio tu de verdad me agradas**\- no puedo creer que kurt piense que me alejo porque no lo soporto  
-**enserio?**-dijo confundido-**pero entonces porque te alejas****  
****-no es por lo que piensas es solo que...**  
-**es solo que?-**dijo mirándome fijamente  
**-esto es vergonzoso!**  
**-que es vergonzoso dime ya!-**dijo impaciente  
**-yo no quería hacer el ridículo frente a ti!**  
**-¿eh? de que hablas**  
**-yo solo me pongo nervioso cuando estas cerca así que hago tonterías y solo quería evitar hacer el ridículo****  
**-**así que no era porque me odiabas o algo así****  
**-**no! por supuesto que no yo...eh debo admitir que soy algo así comí tu fan**\- susurré tímido y sonrojándome un poco  
-**oh dios tu eres el mas adorable chico qué he conocido jamás-**sonrió feliz 

Yo lo mire fijamente sorprendido  
**-pero no tienes que alejarte Blaine si te pone nervioso saber que soy famoso entonces olvida que lo soy me gustaría ser tu amigo aceptas?****  
****-¿enserió?**-dije feliz  
-**por supuesto y que tal si comenzamos de nuevo olvídate que soy famoso y mírame como un estudiante mas ok sin ponerte nervioso y huir de mí y yo olvidare que tu eres algo así como mi fan-**dijo guiñándome un ojo - **amigos?**-extendió su mano  
tomé una respiración profunda y tomé su mano en un apretón  
**-amigos**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10:  
**

**Kurt:**  
los últimos días han sido una locura, tengo tanta tarea para ponerme al día y tengo que terminarla en esta semana, creó que ser una estrella de Hollywood es muy fácil a comparación de ser un estudiante en Dalton.  
Aunque la ventaja de estar aquí es que parece que a nadie le importa que soy famoso y me tratan de igual forma que a los demás. 

Actualmente estoy en la biblioteca tratando de adelantar un poco mas de mi trabajo es sábado así que no hay muchos alumnos, decidí quedarme este fin de semana pues mi padre tuvo que viajar por unos asuntos y no estaría en casa.  
Mientras estoy concentrado en mi tarea no me doy cuenta que alguien se pará a un lado de mi lo cual ocasiona que salté del susto cuando habla 

-**hola kurt...oh lo siento no quise asustarte**

-**Blaine! casi me causas un ataque al corazón**-dije tocándome el pecho 

-**lo siento! no lo hice a propósito**-por su mirada pude ver que se sentía mal por asustarme 

-**está bien creo que estoy exagerando**-sonreí-**querías decirme algo?**

-**eh bueno no solo vi que estabas trabajando y como yo iba hacer lo mismo pensé que podría acompañarte**-dijo de forma nerviosa 

-**por supuesto siéntate me haría bien algo de compañía**

así que estuvimos trabajando por un rato ayudándonos entre si cuando era necesario, desde que hablamos hace unos días en el patio las cosas cambiaron con Blaine ya no era tan tímido y nervioso a mi alrededor y poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo (en Dalton) aclaró porque sino santana se enojaría. 

-**dios como puedes manejar tener tanta tarea todos los días**-le dije a Blaine quejándome 

El me sonrió con esa sonrisa que debo admitir que me encanta... y que acabo de decir(o pensar) porque estoy pensando esas cosas 

-**no es tan malo te acostumbras con el tiempo y sabes que yo te puedo ayudar si lo necesitas**-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos 

-**gracias tal vez te tomé la palabra alguna vez pero ahora necesito un poco de aire quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo?... ¿Por favor?-**le dije con mirada suplicante 

-**por supuesto** (como si pudiera decirte que no a cualquier cosa que me pidas)-pensó Blaine 

************************  
estaban caminando por el patio hablando de cosas al azar cuando kurt se detuvo 

-**que es lo que hacen para divertirse cuando no están estudiando? los días que llevó aquí solo veo que estudian y estudian en realidad parecen un poco robots lo cual es espeluznante  
**

-**en realidad estos días han estado así porque pronto iniciaran los exámenes pero no siempre es así, después te darás cuenta además me sorprende que no hayan planeado nada contra ti todavía****  
**

**-que quieres decir?**-kurt dijo un poco asustado 

-**bueno es como una tradición que a los nuevos estudiantes se les haga una broma de bienvenid**a 

-**Qué! me niego**-grito escandalizado 

-**no es tan malo incluso es un poco divertido y además ya tienes varios días aquí y no lo han hecho así que tal vez no hagan nada**-dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo  
-**como puedes estar tan seguro seguramente están esperando a que me confíe y entonces atacar!  
**

-**eh...creo que estás exagerando**-sonrió Blaine 

-**que fue lo que te hicieron a ti?-** pregunto con curiosidad Blaine había mencionado que también había sido una transferencia después de todo 

-**bueno... ellos mezclaron todo mi gel para cabello con una sustancia que no sé de dónde sacaron que hizo que mi cabello quedará como un cascó por más de una semana...en realidad eso no fue divertido**-dijo mientras observaba a kurt reírse 

-**pero quien se supone que hace la broma?**-dijo kurt una vez que paro de reírse 

-**siempre es alguien diferente**

-**entonces supongo que solo tengo que evitar caer en la broma y me dejarán no?**

-**así es pero nunca nadie se ha salvado de una broma**

-**bueno eso es porque nunca han intentado hacerle una broma a kurt Hummel créeme que estaré alerta en todo momento y no podrán contra mi-dijo decidido****  
**

*******************  
**Blaine:**  
después de que kurt se fue a su habitación para hablar con su padre, yo decidí ir a buscar a mis amigos encontré a Wes y Jeff en una sala de descanso susurrando y viendo un cuaderno lentamente me acerqué para ver que hacían pero se dieron cuenta y cerraron el cuaderno rápidamente 

-**hola chicos ¿qué hacen?-**dije de forma sospechosa 

-**nada solo estudiamos un poco**-dijo Wes de forma sería 

-**si le estaba preguntando a Wes unas cosas que no entendía pero ya me explico así que me ya me voy, quede de ir a jugar videojuegos con Nick adiós chicos-**dijo Jeff y salió corriendo 

-**yo también debo irme tengo que terminar mi tarea nos vemos luego Blaine**-y también se fue dejándome solo me preguntó que estaban haciendo, los conozco muy bien para saber que no estaban estudiando.  
Pero decidí no darle mucha importancia y me fui a mi habitación. 

******************  
**A la mañana siguiente me desperté sobresaltado por un gritó de la habitación continua, la habitación de kurt me levante y salí corriendo para saber que estaba pasando toqué a su puerta rápidamente 

-**kurt! estás bien? te escuché gritar**\- dije pero no hubo respuesta 

-**kurt! abre la puerta**-volví a tocar 

-**ahora no Blaine no es un buen momento-**escuché decir a kurt de detrás de la puerta 

-**estás bien? ¿Estás herido?-**dije preocupado 

-**no exactamente al menos no físicamente... creo**

-**kurt abre la puerta por favor**

-**está bien pero promete que no te vas a reír de mi**

-**yo nunca me reiría de ti kurt tú lo sabes**-dije de forma sincera después de un momento la puerta se abrió un poco y entre cerrándola detrás de mi giré buscando a kurt y lo vi sentado en su cama me quede en shock con lo que vi 

-**kurt que te paso!-**grité sorprendido y en realidad creo que sabía que pasó.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí esta otro capítulo espero que les guste, estaré actualizando dependiendo de cómo vaya teniendo el capitulo pero tratare de que sea seguido y gracias por los que dejan comentarios y me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo.**

CAPÍTULO 11: 

**kurt:**  
me desperté temprano el domingo para hacer mi rutina de hidratación antes de ir a desayunar elegí un traje para ponerme y fui al baño para tomar una ducha rápida me acerqué al espejo para lavarme los dientes pero al mirar mi reflejó me quede en shock y todo lo que pude hacer fue gritar  
mientras estaba en estado de pánico escuché que tocaron la puerta lo ignore hasta que escuche que era Blaine preguntándome si estaba bien y que lo dejara entrar yo no quería que Blaine me viera así 

-**ahora no Blaine no es un buen momento**-dije esperando que se fuera pero no lo hizo 

-**estás bien? estas herido?-**dijo y pude escuchar la preocupación en su voz que me hizo sonreír 

-**no exactamente al menos no físicamente... creo-**aunque definitivamente dañaron mi orgullo pensé 

-**kurt abre la puerta por favor**-volvió a decir 

-**está bien pero promete que no te vas a reír de mi-**esto ya es demasiado malo como para que Blaine se ría de mi también 

**-yo nunca me reiría de ti kurt tú lo sabes**-dijo de forma sincera y no pude evitar sentir como que mi corazón brincaba fue un sentimiento extraño para mí pero decidí dejarlo entrar y ver cómo reaccionaba abrí la puerta y me senté en mi cama observabandolo entrar nervioso 

-**kurt que te paso!-**grito cuando me vio 

-**no lose desperté así esta mañana, me mire al espejo y tenía el cabello así-**dije tristemente

Blaine se quedo callado observando mi cabello que era de color verde de todos los colores! 

-**creo que esta vez se pasaron de la raya**-dijo Blaine molesto 

-**que quieres decir?...espera! esta es la broma que me dijiste no?-**me levante molesto 

-**así es-**dijo Blaine acercándose a mí y tocando mi cabello no puedo explicar lo que sentí al tener a Blaine tan cerca pero se sintió... bien 

-**lo siento kurt debí decirles que no te hicieran nada**-susurro 

-**no te disculpes no es tu culpa-dije alejándome antes de que se pusiera incomodo-**ahora tratare de quitarme esto antes de averiguar quién lo hizo y hacerlo pagar  
-**eh no puedes hacer eso  
**

**-qué? porqué no****  
**

**-es una regla por así decirlo pero no puedes regresar la broma****  
**

**-eso es totalmente injusto pero entonces averiguare otra forma para vengarme...Ahora iré a quitarme esto  
**

-**necesitas ayuda?-**dijo tímidamente 

**-...no es necesario prefiero que investigues quién me hizo esto si no te importa  
**

-**claro que no yo me encargo nos vemos mas tarde-** y salió de la habitación

************  
**Blaine:**  
después de regresar a mi habitación para cambiarme fui con alguien que estoy seguro y sabe quién es el culpable de la broma toqué a la puerta y un momento después se abrió 

-**hey Jeff**-le sonreí 

el me miró sorprendido por un momento y después me sonrió y me dejo entrar 

***************  
**Kurt:**  
intenté todos los productos que tengo y nada funciona estoy empezando a desesperarme y no sé qué hacer, escuché que tocaron así que me seque el cabello y salí para ver quién era, vi que era Blaine así que lo deje entrar pero no venia solo 

-**hey kurt**-dijo Wes de forma inocente pero pude ver que estaba tratando de no reírse 

-**qué haces aquí Wes?-**dije molesto 

-**el está aquí para decirte algo vamos Wes dile**-dijo empujándolo hacía delante yo lo mire esperando a que hablara 

-**lo siento kurt pero yo fui el que te hizo la broma**-dijo y se pasó detrás de Blaine asustado 

-**que! así que fuiste tú idiota el que le hizo esto a mi cabello  
**

-**si y lo siento pero me obligaron y de hecho fue idea de Jeff por favor no me lastimes**-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cara 

yo estaba más allá de molestó como se atreven a arruinar mi cabello! 

-**que fue lo que me pusiste que no se quita?**-dije tratando de calmarme 

-**no te preocupes se quitara en un par de días**

-**Que! y pretenden que vaya a clase con el cabello verde!  
**

**-esa sería la finalidad de la broma-  
**

Suspire y lo deje ir Blaine se sentó a un lado de mi cuando estábamos solos 

-**no te preocupes kurt en un par de días se ira y créeme que tu eres el único chico que he visto que se ve atractivo hasta con el cabello verde  
**

Yo lo mire sorprendido ante lo que dijo y el pareció darse cuenta también pues se sonrojó y se levanto 

-**lo siento...yo eh mejor me voy nos vemos más tarde-**y antes de pudiera decir algo salió casi corriendo y yo solo pude sonreír ante lo nervioso que se puso y no pude evitar sentir algo extraño dentro de mí pero no podía identificar que era pues nunca antes lo había sentido.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**Kurt:**  
a la mañana siguiente entre a la cafetería para desayunar algo antes de clases pude observar a unos cuentos que me observaban en el camino, después de tomar algo para comer me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba Blaine cuando llegué todos me miraron sorprendidos 

-**Como...-**dijo Wes 

-**como qué? Wes-**le sonreí triunfal 

-**como lograste quitarte el tinte verde del cabello se supone que duraría cuatro días!-**dijo Jeff  
yo simplemente lo mire y el volvió a su desayuno como si no hubiera dicho nada 

-**fue fácil simplemente llame a mi estilista y me arreglo el cabello, ventajas de ser famoso y tener a uno de los mejores estilistas del mundo**-sonreí 

-**eso no es justo nosotros no te vimos con el cabello verde!-**dijeron David y Nick 

-**es una pena pero más vale que no se vuelvan a meter con mi cabello o se arrepentirán-**dije en serio y me senté a desayunar 

-**me alegro que hayas podido quitarte el tinte**-dijo Blaine 

-**si probablemente no hubiera salido de mi habitación hasta que se quitar**a 

-**bueno kurt que te parece si olvidamos todo y hacemos como si nada paso**-dijo Jeff 

-**bien pero solo porque Blaine me pidió que lo dejara pasar y no les hiciera nada**

Todos me miraron de una forma extraña que no entendí y le sonrieron a Blaine 

-**nos vemos más tarde tengo que ir por unos libros-dije levantándome y saliendo de la cafetería**

***************  
-**parece que tu y kurt se han vuelto muy unidos**-dijo David a Blaine 

**-pues si algo, kurt es increíble y estoy feliz de que me considere su amigo-**dijo Blaine sonriendo 

-**sí pero estoy seguro que te gustaría que kurt te viera como mas que un amigo o no?-**dijo Wes 

-**chicos ya basta con eso, nunca pasará nada entre nosotros kurt y yo solo somos amigos y nada mas no hay forma de que alguna vez sea diferente**-dijo Blaine muy a su pesar 

-**y porque no?-**dijo Nick 

-**kurt jamás se fijaría en mi, el es demasiado bueno para mí  
**

-**eso no es cierto Blaine tu eres tan genial como kurt y no vuelvas a decir que tú no eres suficiente para él y además a kurt le agradas mucho estoy seguro que tarde o temprano terminaran juntos-**dijo Jeff 

-**es cierto Blaine y yo creo que a kurt le gustas ya, él quería vengarse de Wes y Jeff pero solo con que le dijeras que no lo hiciera se detuvo-**dijo David 

-**eso simplemente lo hizo porque le dije que se podía meter en problemas no porque yo se lo pedí**

-**yo pienso que estas en negación pero yo también pienso que le gustas a kurt solo que no creo que se haya dado cuenta todavía**\- Nick dijo 

-**ustedes están locos no hay forma de que yo le guste a kurt el es un actor famoso y yo un simple estudiante-**dije molestó levantándose y saliendo de la cafetería 

**************  
-**definitivamente esta en negación**-dijo Wes 

-**totalmente al parecer tendremos que esperar a que kurt se dé cuenta de lo que siente por Blaine y haga el primer movimiento porque no creo que Blaine se atreva-**dijo Nick 

-**oh podríamos darles un pequeño empujón para ayudarlos**-dijo Jeff sonriendo y los demás sonrieron también en acuerdo.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

Jeff y los chicos decidieron darles unos días para que alguno de los dos hiciera un movimiento pero habían pasado 3 semanas y nada habían hecho ninguno de los dos y ya que por fin habían terminado los exámenes decidieron involucrarse esta vez las cosas serian así, Jeff y Nick irían con kurt primero y una vez que lograran su cometido Wes y David irían con Blaine. 

**************************  
**kurt**:  
estaba en mi habitación hablando con santana por skype sobre lo que había hecho mientras estaba filmando una película en Londres y poniéndonos al día 

**-hubieras visto lo terrible que era esa chica que trabajaba como mi doble y ni siquiera se parecía a mí!**-dijo santana quejándose 

-**debió ser terrible pero no es cómo que alguien se parezca a ti o sí?-**dije con una sonrisa 

-**tienes razón soy bastante única y demasiado sexy para que haya otra como yo****  
**

**-por supuesto-**dije rodando los ojos-**pero me alegra que estés de regresó sabes que te eché mucho de menos**

-ugh **ya vamos a empezar con sentimentalismos-**sonrió-**sabes que yo también te extrañe y no puedo creer que no estés aquí en California tenía tantas cosas planeadas para hacer juntos y tantas fiestas a cuales asistir y ahora estoy sola****  
**

-**siempre puedes venir a visitarme**

-**en Ohio!? No gracias ese lugar es como el más aburrido en el planeta prefiero esperar a que vuelvas y que tal esa escuela tuya?****  
**

**-está bien, es un verdadero reto en realidad pero me gusta****  
**

**-y que tal esos chicos de los que me hablaste****  
**

**-bueno hace unas semanas dos de ellos me hicieron una broma y me pintaron el pelo de verde**-dije con una mueca 

-**que! dime que te tomaron una foto**-se río 

-**claro que no!...al menos eso creo pero Blaine me ayudo a averiguar quién fue aunque en realidad no les hice nada porque Blaine me dijo que no valía la pena****  
**

-**espera! solo porque ese chico Blaine te dijo que no hicieras nada no lo hiciste?****  
**

-**eh...si?****  
**

**-y porqué?****  
**

**-no lo sé simplemente el me lo pidió y yo estuve de acuerdo no es gran cosa-**mi encogí de hombros santana me observo por un momento y luego se río 

**-¿qué? porque te ríes****  
**

-**porque creo que mi pequeño kurt está enamorado-**dijo con una sonrisa burlona 

-**qué! eso no es cierto estás loca**

-**enserió? mírame y dime que no te gusta Blaine ni siquiera un poco-**

yo me quede en silencio pensando me gusta Blaine? nunca lo había considerado el es tan lindo conmigo todo el tiempo y siempre me ayuda con cualquier cosa que le pida y debo admitir que es muy atractivo después de todo fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi por primera vez pero me gusta en forma romántica?...bueno cada vez que se acerca o cuando me hace un cumplido siempre siento como si algo explotara dentro de mí y como si mi corazón brincará y... oh dios... 

-**si me gusta Blaine**-dije sin darme cuenta 

-**enserioo?-**santana dijo de forma sarcástica pero la ignore 

-**oh por dios santana me gusta Blaine! como paso esto**-dije asustado 

**-wow enserió te acabas de dar cuenta? creo que lo note desde la primera vez que me hablaste de el-****  
**

Yo me quedé mirando mis manos sin saber que decir  
-**que es lo que te preocupa kurt?-**dijo y pude escuchar su preocupación 

**-esto no está bien...nunca funcionaria cuando me gradué volveré a California y soy un actor santana, viajó por todo el mundo****  
**

-**y porque te preocupas por lo que pasara cuando te gradúes vive el presente, no estoy diciendo que su relación no durará más allá de la graduación pero preocúpate por esas cosas cuando llegue el momento-**

**Vaya santana no sé lo que haría sin ti**-le sonreí pero entonces otro pensamiento me cruzo por la cabeza 

-**y si yo no gusto a el?-**oh por dios porque no se me ocurrió antes tal vez a Blaine ni siquiera le gusto de esa manera! 

**-estás loco! por lo que me has contado de él, está completamente enamorado de ti incluso más de lo que estas tu****  
**

-**santana no uses esa palabra es demasiado pronto para eso-**dije incomodo 

-**qué amor?-**rodó los ojos-**cómo quieras pero que vas hacer?****  
**

-**no sé! acabo de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hace cómo cinco minutos pero lo primero será asegurarme que Blaine sienta lo mismo...****  
**de repente escuche la puerta 

**-santana tengo que irme hablamos después****  
**

**-ok y kurt...buena suerte mereces ser feliz tu más que nadie-**me sonrió 

**-gracias santana adiós te amo!****  
**

**-yo también te amo adiós-**y colgó 

me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí para ver a Nick y Jeff al otro lado  
-**hola chicos qué pasa?****  
**

**-queríamos ver si quieres ir a jugar videojuegos o algo con nosotros?-**dijo Jeff  
yo solo los mire de forma sospechosa pues nunca me invitaban no es que me importe odio los videojuegos 

**-lo siento chicos pero no puedo tengo que llamar a mi papá y tengo que hacer algunas cosas pero otro día tal vez****  
**

**-pero podemos hacer otra cosa si quieres**-dijo Nick rápidamente 

**-no enserió no puedo pero nos vemos más tarde adiós**-dije todavía afectado por mi descubrimiento y cerré la puerta 

Ahora tengo que ver como hago para saber si le gusto a Blaine sin ser muy obvió... será fácil no?


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 14:

**Blaine:**  
acababan de terminar las clases y me dirigía a mi habitación cuando me encontré con kurt 

-**hola Blaine**-dijo demasiado feliz... era extraño 

-**hola kurt**-dije extrañado  
hubo un pequeño momento un poco incómodo 

-**eh quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo?-**preguntó kurt 

-**claro deja que guarde mis cosas en mi habitación primero ok?-**kurt asintió y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, cuando llegamos lo dejé entrar 

-**ponte cómodo solo iré un momento al baño para acomodar mi cabello  
**

**-está bien**-el me sonrió 

-**no tardaré-**dije y me apresure al baño 

*********************  
kurt:  
me senté en la cama de Blaine mientras espero jugando en mi teléfono, cuando vi una foto de Blaine con los warblers que me llamó la atención la tome y sin querer tumbé un reloj que estaba en la mesa junto a la foto y cayó bajo la cama así que me incliné para tomarlo cuando vi una caja que llamo mi atención y la tomé me arrepentí inmediatamente de tomarla pues era de Blaine, la iba a regresar cuando vi mi nombre en la caja con letras grandes y decidí abrirla por curiosidad después de todo decía mi nombre no? lo que había adentro hizo que me sorprendiera eran posters, imágenes y Dvds de todas mis películas era un poco extraño en realidad, me quede mirando todo tan concentrado que no me di cuenta que Blaine salió del baño 

**-¿qué haces kurt!?-**grito Blaine horrorizado 

-**Blaine porque tienes todas estas cosas de mi**-dije sin expresión 

-**kurt no es lo que parece yo...**

-**y que es lo que parece Blaine?**

**-parece como si soy un maldito psicópata que esta obsesionado contigo! pero no es cierto te dije que antes de conocerte era tu fan por eso tengo esas cosas pero las guarde cuando te conocí en persona porque quería conocer al verdadero tu, al kurt Hummel de Ohio no al kurt Hummel de Hollywood, incluso me había olvidado de ellas por favor créeme kurt no pienses nada raro de mi no soy un acosador lo juro-dijo **Blaine y se veía desesperado 

Lo mire por un momento serio y cuando vi parecía a punto de llorar hice lo único que se me ocurrió me reí 

******************  
Blaine:  
cuando vi a kurt observando todas las cosas que tenia de él, sentí que iba a desmayarme esto no podía estar pasando! porqué no me resisé de ellas pero lo que más me asusto es que kurt me miraba sin expresión alguna me disculpe pero no sabía que mas hacer estaba desesperado no quería perder a kurt y que pensara que era un acosador o algo así, no pude evitarlo y empecé a sentir lágrimas juntándose en mis ojos pero de repente kurt se empezó a reír como loco y yo estaba oficialmente confundido 

**-¿porqué te ríes?-**me atreví a preguntar no sabía cómo interpretar la risa de kurt  
el siguió riendo hasta que por fin se detuvo 

-**dios Blaine no puedo creer esto es tan extraño**-y rio un poco mas  
yo solo bajé la cabeza había arruinado todo y ahora kurt se burlaba de mi probablemente antes de llamar a la policía y pedir que jamás me vuelva acercar a él 

-**no en mala forma Blaine solo me parece muy lindo-**  
yo levanté la cabeza ante esto 

-**lindo?**-dije confundido-no **piensas que estoy loco o que soy un acosador?**

-**por supuesto que no, te conozco Blaine se que no eres un acosador obsesionado conmigo o bueno tal vez lo de estar obsesionado conmigo si-**me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo 

-**entonces no estás enojado?  
**

**-no, ni siquiera un poco, admito que si me sorprendí pero no estoy molesto lo prometo**

Estaba tan feliz que kurt no estaba enojado que no pude evitarlo y corrí y lo abrace el me abrazo de regresó rápidamente también, nos quedamos así por un rato y entonces kurt habló 

-**puedo preguntarte algo y prometes decirme la verdad?-**susurro  
yo me separe del abrazo para mirarlo con curiosidad 

-**por supuesto sabes que nunca te mentiría-**kurt soltó un gran suspiro y me miro a los ojos 

**-no era como quería hacerlo pero siento que es el momento adecuado...y recuerda dime la verdad no importa cuál sea-**  
yo asentí y espere a que hablara

**-¿qué es lo que sientes por mi?-**preguntó un poco nervioso y yo me quede en estado de shock enserio acaba de preguntarme eso!? Yo lo mire y lo vi mirándome fijamente me daba miedo decirle la verdad pero no podía mentirle se lo prometí así que decidí arriesgarme 

-**me gustas kurt y no solo como un amigo, tengo sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ti**-dije sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, no pareció asustarse así que continúe 

-**no quiero que pienses que solo me gustas porque eres famoso o que es simple fanatismo juro que lo que siento por ti no es como fan yo no sentía esto antes de conocerte, me gustas tú el kurt que es un estudiante de Dalton y que se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo a lo largo de estos meses que nos conocemos-**

Me quedé en silencio esperando a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa pero solo me miro estaba a punto de disculparme cuando kurt sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa se acercó y me besó me congelé pero después de unos segundos reaccione y le regresé el beso, fue increíble era tan dulce y vacilante pero perfecto como un primer beso debe ser después de unos segundos nos separamos y nos sonreímos uno al otro 

-**yo quiero que sepas que también me gustas Blaine, jamás había sentido lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti, en unos pocos meses te convertiste en mi mejor amigo y poco a poco te fuiste ganando mi corazón no sé lo que pasara una vez que nos graduemos o si lo nuestro funcionara, solo sé que quiero estar contigo y vivir el presente sin preocuparme por el futuro al menos no por ahora-**dijo kurt sonriendo 

-**de verdad quieres estar conmigo?-**dije emocionado y más feliz que nunca 

-**si quiero estar contigo, claro si tu quieres también**-dijo burlándose 

-**nunca he querido algo tanto en toda mi vida pero hay que hacerlo bien-**dije con una sonrisa gigante y kurt levanto una ceja confundido-

**Así que kurt Hummel quieres hacerme el gran honor de ser mi novio?-**pregunté un poco nervioso pero emocionado kurt sonrió y se lanzo hacia mi abrazándome 

-**si! por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio**-grito feliz se alejo del abrazo y se acercó para besarme una vez más el cual respondí inmediatamente con el mismo entusiasmo que kurt

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero no me importa mientras siga besando a kurt, podría hacerlo por siempre y no me importaría, nos separamos una vez más descansando nuestras frentes una contra otra y mirándonos a los ojos con una sonrisa, nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz como lo era en este momento yo le gustaba a kurt y ahora era MI novio! es el mejor día de mi vida sin duda.

**Si! por fin están juntos, siento haber tardado mucho para esto y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y una vez más gracias a los que dejan comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen ;)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 15:  
**

**Kurt:**  
han pasado cuatro días desde que Blaine y yo nos hicimos novios y hemos sido inseparables desde entonces, aunque tratamos de no ser muy obvios porque no le hemos dicho a nadie todavía ya que fue mi decisión, no es que no quiera que se enteren es solo que quiero que mi padre sea el primero en enterarse y quiero hacerlo en persona por lo que le diré este fin de semana. 

estaba aburrido así que decidí ir a ver a Blaine, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escuché a Blaine hablando con alguien mas así que me quede escuchando, aunque sé que es grosero y entonces me di cuenta que eran Wes y David.

***********************  
**Blaine:**  
-**chicos...chicos! ya basta estoy cansado de esto-**dije molesto los últimos días Wes y David habían estado molestándome sobre kurt y ya estaba harto de esto como quisiera poder decirles que kurt y yo ya estamos juntos pero kurt me dijo que no podía decirles todavía 

-**pero Blaine todos sabemos que estás loco por kurt porque no puedes darte una oportunidad y decirle lo que sientes-**dijo David 

-**por qué están tan interesados en lo que pasé entre kurt y yo? créanme que ya se está volviendo espeluznante  
**

-**no es nada sólo que ya estamos cansados de ver lo mucho que te gusta y no haces nada al respecto**

-**no quiero ser grosero pero ese no es asunto suyo así que cualquier cosa que estén planeando no lo hagan se los advierto y ahora tengo que estudiar así que si me disculpan-**dije dirigiéndome a la puerta y abriéndola  
-nos vemos más tarde-y los empujé fuera de mi habitación

*****************  
kurt:  
cuando escuche que Blaine iba abrir la puerta salí corriendo lo más silencioso que pude y observe desde lejos como Wes y David salían de la habitación o más bien Blaine los sacaba y cerraba la puerta, me escondí cuando Wes y David se acercaron y pude escuchar lo que estaban hablando 

-**no puedo creer que no haya funcionado, primero Nick y Jeff fallan en tratar de disuadir a kurt sobre Blaine y ahora nosotros no pudimos hacer que Blaine le confiese a kurt sus sentimientos-**dijo Wes 

-**si al parecer no servimos para esto de unir personas tal vez deberíamos dejar que las cosas pasen solas**-dijo David 

-**si yo me rindo esos dos son tan estresantes y ciegos -  
**

-**solo espero que en algún momento se atrevan a confesarse sus sentimientos o nosotros seremos los que sufriremos mas-  
**

-**si! por un lado Blaine suspirando por kurt cada vez que lo ve y por el otro kurt coqueteando con Blaine al parecer sin darse cuenta..-**iban diciendo mientras se fueron por otro pasillo salí de donde estaba escondido y me quedé pensando 

-**así que es por eso que Nick y Jeff estaban tan insistentes en pasar tiempo conmigo-** me reí y caminé a la habitación de Blaine de nuevo y toque la puerta 

-**déjenme en paz ya les dije tengo que estudiar así que váyanse!  
**

**-oh está bien supongo que volveré a mi habitación y te dejaré estudiar...adiós-**dije sonriendo y me di la vuelta cuando inmediatamente se abrió la puerta 

-**kurt! lo siento pensé que eran Wes y David-**dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándome a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras nosotros 

-**no importa pero ya que estas tan ocupado no te molestare y mejor me voy-**dije fingiendo girando y yendo hacía la puerta 

-**no! no estoy ocupado solo lo dije para que los chicos dejaran de molestarme, por favor no te vayas-**dijo abrazándome por la espalda y yo me reí 

-**solo estoy jugando Blaine, no es enserió- **y me gire para darle un beso y le sonríe 

-**oh bueno por un momento pensé que te habías molestado-** dijo aliviado 

**no, te escuché hablando con Wes y David así que supuse que les decías a ellos  
**

**-espera escuchaste eso?  
**

**-sí y los escuche en el pasillo al parecer entre ellos y Nick y Jeff tratan de juntarnos pero al parecer no son muy buenos en eso  
**

**-ya lo sé solo espero que paren y nos dejen en paz****  
**

-**sí pero creo que serán mas felices que nosotros cuando se enteren que somos novios-**me reí 

**-lo dudo es imposible que estén más felices que yo-**me sonrió abrazándome de nuevo 

-**bueno dejemos de hablar de ellos y concentrémonos en otra cosa**-dije acercándome más a él 

-**así como que?- **se acerco también sonriendo 

**-como en esto-**dije cerrando la distancia entre nosotros y besándolo sonreí cuando me regreso el beso rápidamente y lo empuje a su cama cayendo encima de el y continuamos hasta que sonó mi teléfono y nos separamos 

**-hola?  
**

**-hey chico****  
**

**-papá!-**mire a Blaine quién abrió los ojos sorprendido 

-**solo quería saber si vendrás este fin de semana?  
**

**-si voy a ir tengo muchas cosas que contarte****  
**

**\- así, como qué?  
**

**-eh te lo diré cuando llegué****  
**

**-es algo malo?  
**

**-no! todo lo contrario-**sonreí 

-**ok nos vemos mañana entonces****  
**

**-ok adiós papá****  
**

**-adiós hijo****  
**

Colgué el teléfono y me deje caer en la cama a un lado de Blaine 

**\- estás seguro que quieres decirle-**escuché a Blaine decir un poco inseguro 

**-no quieres que le diga?**

-**por supuesto que sí! sólo quiero asegurarme que tú quieras, no tienes que decirle si no quieres  
**

**-por supuesto que quiero no puedo esperar para decirle sé que estará muy feliz por nosotros**

-**enserió?**

-**sí te darás cuenta cuando lo conozcas-**dije feliz-espera porque no vas a cenar con nosotros y le decimos juntos 

-**eh qué? estás seguro no quiero entrometerme**-dijo nervioso 

-**no lo harás, a menos que no quieras ir-**lo mire desanimado 

-**claro que quiero ir pero estará bien con tu papá?  
**

**-si a él no le importará y le alegrara conocerte  
**

**\- está bien si tu lo dices está bien para mí  
**

**-gracias!**-grité y lo abrace después de un rato de abrazos y besos hable 

-**entonces estás preparado para conocer a Burt Hummel?-**dije poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro 

-**no creo que alguna vez esté listo para eso**-susurró y yo solo me reí solo espero que mi papá no lo asusté...al menos no demasiado.  
Sin duda será una cena interesante

**Aquí otro capítulo aunque no sabía si debía continuarla pero al final decidí hacerlo espero que les guste. *.***


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 16:**

**Blaine:**  
Han pasado 3 meses desde que kurt y yo nos convertimos en novios y todo ha sido maravilloso nunca pensé en encontrar a alguien como él, siento una conexión tan fuerte cuando estamos juntos que es algo increíble y siendo mejor aun que el es kurt Hummel el chico del que quede totalmente flechado desde que lo vi por primera vez en televisión y se convirtió en mi sueño adolescente (tan cursi como suene) pero lo mejor es que kurt es tan increíble como pensé que seria y aun mejor.

Aunque no todo ha sido tan fácil aun recuerdo la cena que tuvimos con su padre y recuerdo lo asustado que estaba por conocerlo y aunque al principio la cena fue un poco tensa término siendo genial pues después de una charla con el (y con eso quiero decir que me dio la charla de "si le rompes el corazón a mi hijo...") Burt dijo que estaba feliz por nosotros y desde entonces he tenido un par de cenas en la casa Hummel.

Otra cosa fue que una vez que su padre estaba enterado de nuestra relación tuvimos que decirle a nuestros amigos los cuales después de gritar y saltar como locos de la emoción, no fueron muy felices al enterarse que se los ocultamos y tuvimos que contarles todo con detalle para que nos perdonaran pero además de eso ha sido el mejor tiempo de mi vida y esperó que kurt piense igual estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no escuche que tocaron la puerta hasta que la abrieron y kurt entró sonriendo

**-hey! estas bien, porqué no contestabas?-**dijo kurt sentando en mi cama a un lado de mi y mirando curioso

**-hey! lo siento creo que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y no te escuche-**dije sentándome**-¿me perdonas?-**me acerque sonriéndole

**-mmm no se tal vez si me dices lo que pensabas-**sonrió

-**tienes que preguntar? pensaba en ti por supuesto, sabes que siempre pienso en ti-**

Kurt se sonrojó un poco ante lo que dije pero sonrió y me besó de forma dulce que hace que me quede sin aliento

**-bueno me alegra y que pensabas sobre mi?-**dijo acostándose en la cama y yo me acosté a un lado de el abrazándolo

**-bueno pensaba en lo increíble que han sido estos meses contigo y en lo importante que te has convertido para mí en este tiempo y en que no puedo imaginar estar sin ti-**mire a kurt y lo vi mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos y yo podía sentir mis propias lágrimas retenidas

**-no tienes idea todo lo que siento cada vez que te miró y estoy contigo y tal vez debería ser más romántico, tú te mereces todo y a veces no sé si yo soy lo suficiente para ti, pero no pude evitarlo y me enamoré de ti-**esta vez las lagrimas de kurt no se detuvieron y yo pensé en cómo incluso cuando llora se ve hermoso

**-te amo kurt y sé que tal vez pienses que es muy pronto y no sientes lo mismo pero ya no podía seguir sin decírtelo te amo desde el momento en que te vi-**termine de decir sin apartar mi mirada de la suya y esperando a que dijera algo, el me miro fijamente por un momento y se limpio las lágrimas

**-antes que nada recuerdo que cuando empezamos a salir te dije que no quería que volvieras a decir que no eras lo suficientemente bueno para mí, Blaine tu eres perfecto para mi somos perfectos el uno para el otro y no quiero que pienses eso y respecto a lo otro como puedes pensar que no siento lo mismo yo también te amo Blaine más que nada, tu eres tan maravilloso y el chico que siempre soñé para enamorarme-**

-**enserió?-**

**-por supuesto y yo tampoco me imaginó estando sin ti-**

**-pues bien porque yo estaré contigo hasta que tú me quieras y por mi parte nunca te dejare ir-**

**-me parece perfecto pues yo no te dejaré ir tampoco-**

**-no crees que confesar nuestro amor merece un besó?-**dije sonriendo

**-supongo que sí, no crees?-**dijo acercándose a mi

**-si ya lo creó**-dije cerrando la distancia entre nosotros y nos besamos de la forma más amorosa que lo habíamos hecho hasta el momento y cuando nos separamos nos sonreímos

**-sabes yo no me esperaba esto cuando vine aquí-**dijo kurt feliz

**-es verdad lo siento que querías decirme?-**

**-no te disculpes créeme que no me importa y no venía a nada en especial solo quería verte**-

**-bueno me alegra que lo hayas hecho por cierto vas a venir a la competencia de coro el sábado verdad?-**le pregunte con ojos suplicantes

**-por supuesto! no tienes que preguntar te estaré apoyando a ti y a los warblers-**dijo emocionado

**-gracias me gustaría que te hubieras unido así competiríamos juntos-**me queje

**-sabes que no sería justo además de que no me considero un muy buen cantante**-

**-estas bromeando eres grandioso! pero está bien si no quieres me conformo con que estés allí-**

**-siempre y sé que ganaran-**

**-eso espero pero nos enfrentaremos con unos que al parecer son muy buenos-**

**-no importa lo que pase para mi ustedes serán los ganadores no importa el resultado-**no pude evitarlo y lo abrace fuerte

**-eres increíble y el mejor novio del mundo te amo mucho kurt-**

**-y yo te amo a ti**

Nos quedamos juntos hasta que fue tarde y kurt se tuvo que ir a su habitación y yo me fui a dormir con una sonrisa feliz de que por fin habíamos confesado nuestro amor.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 17:  
**

**kurt:**  
hoy es la competencia de coros y tuve que ir a casa así que acabo de llegar y estoy buscando a Blaine para desearle buena suerte antes de que cante, estaba a punto de irme por un pasillo cuanto un gritó me sobresalto y gire reconociendo quien era

-**Rachel...-**

**-kurt Hummel! que haces aquí viniste a verme y cambiaste de opinión y quieres que seamos mejores amigos, porque déjame decirte que aunque fuiste algo grosero antes te perdono y aun creo que seriamos un gran equipo y... -**

**-Rachel! no quiero ser grosero pero no vine a verte a ti, ni siquiera sabía que estarías aquí y te agradezco la oferta pero ya te dije que ya tengo una mejor amiga que se llama santana y estoy bien así-**dije cansado de ella

**-pero kurt yo soy una estrella y tarde o temprano seré famosa así que imagínate si fuéramos mejores amigos-**gritó emocionada

**-yo no lo creo Rachel y lo siento pero tengo que irme estoy buscando a alguien así que adiós-**

**-pero kurt!...está bien nos vemos después tengo que ir a cantar ahora adiós!-**dijo y se fue, gracias por la llamada que dieron para que se fuera y así me deje encontrar a Blaine

**-kurt!-**me gire para ver a Blaine corriendo hacia mi

**-hola te estaba buscando**-dije dándole un abrazo

**-te vi hablando con una chica de la competencia la conoces?-**

**-lamentablemente**-dije y él me miro divertido

**-esa era Rachel, recuerdas que te conté de mi aventura de una semana en mckinley que casi fue letal pues ella tuvo mucho que ver en eso-**

**-oh si! me acuerdo ella era la que no te dejaba solo no?-**

**-así es, no sabía que se iban a enfrentar a su coro, pero bueno solo quería desearte suerte antes de que cantes-**

**-gracias quisiera poder besarte ahora-**

**-más tarde lo prometo-** le sonreí

**-debo irme a preparar nos vemos más tarde ok?-**

**-si iré a sentarme, y te estaré apoyando-**le dije mientras me fui

Al final los warblers ganaron y digamos que Rachel no lo tomo muy bien por la forma en que gritaba pero yo estaba muy feliz por los warblers y después de felicitarlos Blaine y yo nos unimos a un maratón de películas con Wes, David, Nick y Jeff.

***********************  
iba saliendo de mi última clase cuando mi teléfono sonó y vi que era susan mi representante extrañado conteste

**-hey susan que pasa?-**

**-kurt me alegra escucharte te llamó para avisarte que iré a Ohio el fin de semana para verte-**

-**enserió, por alguna razón en especial?-**

**-lo sabrás cuando nos veamos pero es algo muy bueno que se que te encantará, debo irme nos vemos el fin de semana-**

**-ok adiós**-colgué me preguntó que será lo que quiere susan, pero dijo que era algo bueno pero por si las dudas decidí tratar de averiguar y sabía quién era la persona perfecta para eso así que tome mi celular y marque

**-hey santana**-dije sonriendo

**-kurt... a que debo el placer?-**

**-que no puedo llamar a mí mejor amiga sin razón-**

**-sí, si puedes pero te conozco por algo somos mejores amigos-**

**-bien me atrapaste necesito un favor-**

**-lo sabía! y bueno dime qué quieres que haga?-**

**-no es gran cosa solo quiero que investigues para que me necesita susan**

**-susan?-**

**-si me llamó y me dijo que vendría a verme para buenas noticias y tengo curiosidad de porqué vendrá hasta acá para decírmelo-**

**-bueno si es extraño veré que puedo averiguar y te llamare ok?-**

**-perfecto, gracias santana te quiero y te extraño ya quiero verte-**

**-yo también te quiero y te extraño nos veremos pronto adiós-**dijo y colgó así que me fui a mi habitación

****************************  
estaba terminando mi tarea con Blaine y nuestros amigos cuando mi teléfono sonó y vi que era santana

**-ahora vuelvo-**dije y salí al pasillo

**-hola santana averiguaste algo?-**

**-sí creo que se porque susan quiere verte-**

**-enserió porqué?-**

**-hay una nueva película que se empezara a filmar en unos meses y al parecer será un gran éxito pues creo que ya lo es y aun ni se filma-**

**-y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-**

**-no es obvio susan quiere que tú la protagonices porque al parecer tendrá muchas ganancias-**

**-pero yo no puedo apenas estoy a mitad de mi año escolar y no puedo irme-**

**-supongo que por eso va hasta allá para convencerte a ti y a tu papá-**

Me quede en silencio sin saber que decir  
**-estarías dispuesto a volver si tu padre te dejara?-**de repente pregunto santana

**-no lo sé, debo admitir que extraño filmar películas y vivir el California pero no quiero irme, por primera vez me siento parte de una familia y un equipo aquí en Dalton y no quiero dejar a Blaine yo lo amo y no quiero estar lejos de el-**

**-entonces dirás que no a susan?-**

**-si, no quiero volver aun quiero terminar mi tercer año y pensar bien las cosas, hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza y quiera analizar todo antes de hacer algo-**

**-bueno es tu decisión y aunque me encantaría tenerte de vuelta aquí tu eres el que decide, debo irme hablamos después estoy filmando un comercial y me escape para llamarte y ya me están buscando adiós -**

**-claro adiós santana-**dije y colgué y volví a la habitación pensativo

**-todo bien?-**me preguntó Blaine notándome extraño

**-sí, todo perfecto-**sonreí y continuamos con la tarea

********************  
era sábado y susan ya estaba en Ohio, así que quedamos en vernos en mi casa, pues al parecer también quería hablar con mi padre, Blaine se ofreció a acompañarme y lo acepte con gusto pues lo tendría ahí conmigo

**-hey susan me alegro de verte**-dije y le di un abrazo

**-hola kurt me alegro de verte también-**

Después de saludar a mi padre Blaine y yo nos sentamos en la sala

**-espera... quien es él?-**dijo susan señalando a Blaine

**-oh lo siento, susan el es Blaine mi novio**-dije sonriendo

**-...tu novio?**-dijo en shock y al parecer no muy feliz y yo la mire extrañado

**-si mi novio**-respondí

**-hola mucho gusto kurt me ha hablado mucho de usted-**dijo Blaine extendiendo la mano y susan la tomo todavía seria

**-bueno hablemos de la razón por la que estoy aquí después de todo para eso venimos**-dijo con malestar

Y como era de esperarse era lo que dijo santana

**-susan estoy agradecido de que hayas venido hasta aquí para contarme todo en persona pero no puedo aceptar el papel-**

**\- qué! kurt estás loco es una gran oportunidad para ti tienes que aceptar o a este paso te olvidaran en el mundo del cine**-dijo molesta

**-lo siento pero no lo hare quiero terminar mi tercer año en Dalton entiende por favor-**

**-podemos hablar en privado-** dijo mirándome y yo acepte y fuimos a mi habitación

**-esto no será solo porque no quieres dejar a tu novio o sí?-**me dijo y yo me molesté por la forma en la que lo dijo

**-por supuesto que no! admito que es parte pero de verdad me gusta Dalton y tengo amigos, amigos reales no "amigos" que solo están cuando hay cámaras cerca, así que no volveré a California por ahora-**dije decidido

-**tienes que hacerlo! y te conozco si no estuvieras saliendo con ese chico ya estuvieras empacando para volver-**

**-porque no me escuchas! ya te dije que no quiero volver y no tiene que ver con Blaine-**

**-bien sabes que, haz lo que quieras pero cuando tu carrera se venga abajo no estaré allí para levantarla y piensa bien las cosas antes de arruinar tu carrera por un chico-**dijo y se fue molesta y yo solo suspire con cansancio

Volví a la sala donde estaba mi padre y Blaine y se levantaron cuando me vieron

**-todo bien hijo que paso?**

**-nada solo que no le agradó mucho que no quise hacer la película y digamos que se molesto un poco-**

**-yo diría que más que un poco, ¿estás bien?-**me preguntó Blaine y me abrazo

**-si perfectamente, ahora que tal si preparo algo para comer y vemos una película los tres**-

**-claro**-estuvieron de acuerdo los dos

Así que después de todo el drama con susan tuve una noche de películas con las dos personas que más quiero y un poco de relajación.  
Solo espero que susan no siga insistiendo más.

**Decidí subir este otro capítulo pues lo termine antes de lo pensado y también para decirles que según mi idea no faltan muchos capítulos para terminar la historia.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y dejen comentarios me gustaría saber lo que opinan sobre la historia y si les gusta o no como dije antes no me enojó o me ofendo si nos gusta así que déjenme saber su opinión.**

**~Gracias por leer~**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 18:**  
kurt:  
han pasado un par de días desde que susan vino a visitar y pensé que después de que se fuera todo volvería a la normalidad pero es todo lo contrario, desde hace dos días Blaine a estado extraño conmigo que incluso parece qué me está evitando y yo no entiendo porque.

primero pensé que fue por susan pero estábamos bien cuando se fue incluso salimos a cenar, además susan hace varios días que se fue y Blaine empezó a comportarse extraño hace apenas dos días y yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada para molestarlo, así que me pone triste no saber qué le pasa.

Con un suspiro cansado cierro mis libros y me levanto ya que no puedo concentrarme actualmente estoy en la biblioteca así que decidí irme a mi habitación.  
De caminó a mi habitación de repente me encuentro con Blaine y le sonrió

**-hola terminaste lo que estabas haciendo dijiste que estarías muy ocupado y por eso no pudiste acompañarme a la biblioteca-**

**-eh no, todavía no término y estoy muy ocupado es un trabajo de historia y los siento tengo que irme nos vemos después-** dijo antes de salir prácticamente corriendo y tal vez sea tonto pero yo esperaba al menos un beso en la mejilla como lo hacía siempre antes de irse y debo admitir que me dolió que no lo hizo.

Tratando de evitar malos pensamientos me apresure a mi habitación y llame a santana para desahogarme

**-hey kurt que pasa?**

**-hola santana**-y al parecer mi tono me delataba porque se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal

**-kurt estas bien? porque suenas triste**-dijo preocupada

**-en realidad no estoy muy bien y me escucho triste porque lo estoy y necesitaba hablar contigo-**

**-que paso y sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites-**

**-gracias santana y tal vez pienses que es tonto lo que te diré pero estoy preocupado-**

**-si estas preocupado no es tonto kurt así que dime que es**

**-es Blaine ha estado extraño desde hace unos días**

**-extraño en qué forma?  
-me está evitando siempre dice que está ocupado cuando lo invito a alguna parte y cuando estamos juntos se porta un poco distante y no sé qué pasa-**dije con pesar

**-bueno porque no le preguntas que le pasa, tal vez no tiene nada que ver contigo y solo esta estresado o algo y no se da cuenta que es así contigo-**

**-pero que pasa si es por mi por lo que esta así...qué pasa si el ya se canso de mi-**dije diciendo las palabras que había estrado pensando pero no me atrevía a decir

**-no digas eso, no conozco a Blaine muy bien pero las pocas veces que he hablado con él se nota que está muy enamorado de ti así que no pienses eso**

**-bueno tal vez tengas razón y si sea ese trabajo del que dice que lo tiene estresado y cuando lo termine vuelva a la normalidad**-dije sintiéndome mas animado

**-así se habla ya no estés triste y mejor dale espacio y ve con tus amigos a distraerte**

**-gracias santana siempre encuentras la forma de animarme y tienes razón, ahora te dejó para terminar mi tarea**

**-ok diviértete bye te quiero**

**-yo también te quiero bye**

Después de hablar con santana y animarme un poco fui a buscar a los chicos y los encontré en una sala de descanso haciendo tarea pero lo que me sorprendió es que Wes y David también estaban allí pues pensé que como comparten la misma clase con Blaine estarían igual que el

**-hola chicos-**dije sentándome

**-hey kurt y Blaine? es extraño verte solo siempre andan juntos-**dijo Jeff

**-está ocupado así que estoy por mi cuenta por hoy, y ustedes ya terminaron su tarea de historia-pregunte a Wes y David y me miraron de forma extraña  
.-que tarea de historia?-**pregunto Wes

**-sí que yo sepa no nos dejaron tarea en historia-**dijo David y yo me sorprendí ante esto

**-de que tarea hablas?**

**-no nada debí haberme confundido lo siento eh tengo que irme**-dije tomando mis libros y saliendo mientras los otros me daban una mirada extraña, pero no me importo y todo en lo que podía pensar es en que Blaine me mintió.

******************  
después de dejar todas mis cosas en mi habitación me dirigí a la habitación de Blaine para saber de una vez que estaba pasando con él.

Cuando llegue toque la puerta y después de un momento Blaine abrió y pareció sorprendido al verme

**-kurt que haces aquí te dije que estoy ocupado**-dijo Blaine en cuanto me vio

**-si lo sé con tu tarea de historia verdad?-**dije para asegurarme

**-si ya te lo había dicho**

**-sabes le pregunte a Wes y David como iban con su trabajo ya que están en la misma clase que tu y sabes lo que me dijeron?-** dije empezando a molestarme porque Blaine me estaba mintiendo en la cara, el me observo nervioso pero no contesto así que yo hablé

**-me dijeron que no sabían de que trabajo hablaba porque no les dejaron ningún trabajo en historia, así que quieres decirme que pasa porque si algo odio es que me mientan y al parecer tu lo acabas de hacer y quiero saber la razón-**

Blaine estaba en silencio y no me miraba lo que hacía que me preocupara más hasta que de pronto hablo

**-es verdad no tengo ningún trabajo que hacer y te mentí pero necesitaba estar solo y pensar-**dijo pero aun no me miraba

-**pensar en qué?**

**-en todo**

**-eso no me deja nada claro porque has estado actuando extraño conmigo estos días y porque me estas evitando fue algo que hice que te molesto porque si es así lo siento...**

**-tú no hiciste nada simplemente me di cuenta de algo y quería pensar bien las cosas antes de tomar de una decisión-**dijo serio

**-sobre qué?-**dije y no me gustaba para donde iba esta plática y entonces sentí la peor sensación del mundo cuando Blaine dijo las siguientes palabras

**-quiero que terminemos nuestra relación-**

**-qué?... Blaine dime que es una broma y no hablas enserio no puedes romper conmigo dijiste nunca me dejarías y que estarías conmigo siempre!-**le grité llorando sin poder evitarlo pero sentía que mi corazón se estaba rompiendo

**-dijimos muchas cosas kurt pero las cosas cambian, así es la vida-**dijo dándome la espalda

**-y que fue lo que cambio nos amamos y eso es todo lo que importa-**dije tratando de calmarme pero no podía

**-fue eso exactamente-**contesto y yo sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo

-**ya no me amas?...-**dije llorando mas fuerte esto no podía estas pasando, no podía ser real

**-lo siento kurt pero me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti no era amor y se acabo ya no quiero estar contigo no quiero lastimarte-**dijo evitando mi mirada  
**-lo estás haciendo ahora-**le contesté y el no dijo nada

Yo me quede en silencio llorando y asimilando todo lo que acababa de decirme Blaine ya no me amaba, o mejor dicho nunca me amó todo fue una mentira, tratando de calmarme un poco y viendo que Blaine ni siquiera me miraba y ya había dicho lo que quería decirme camine hacia la puerta

**-está bien si eso es lo que quieres no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que al menos por mi parte todo lo que te dije era cierto y yo si te amó pero si no quieres estar conmigo no hay nada que hacer**-dije antes de abrir la puerta y correr a mi habitación con el corazón destrozado dejando detrás al chico que pensé una vez era el amor de vida y que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

**-que ingenuo fui el jamás sintió nada por mi y solo jugó conmigo y mis sentimientos-**dije antes de caer a mi cama sin dejar de derramar lágrimas hasta que me quede dormido sin darme cuenta.

**~dejen sus comentarios~**


End file.
